Guardian Angels
by Gaypowa
Summary: Kurt est à bout, mais il n'est pas seul.


**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici avec ce nouvel OS.**

**Dans cet OS j'ai choisi Kurt pour me représenter...**

**_Disclaimer :_ Tout appartient à RIB.  
**

**Amitié : Kurt Hummel/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce.**

**PS : Je dédie cet OS à _Coraline_ (qui incarne Santana) et_ Solène_ (qui incarne Brittany).**

**PS2 : Désole pour les fautes,et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Kurt était un garçon qui souriait, rigolait, il avait le joie de vivre, mais ça ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il portait quand il allait au lycée, quand il était chez lui, c'était bien différent.

Après une journée d'insultes, de bousculades et d'autres humiliations, Kurt quitta McKinley avec ses meilleures amies : Santana Lopez et Brittany S. Pierce.

Pendant le chemin jusqu'à chez eux, ils rigolèrent, discutèrent. Kurt arriva devant chez lui et dit au revoir à ses deux amies. Une fois qu'elles furent partit, le chatain rentra chez lui en fonça dans sa chambre, à cette heure-ci la maison était vide, et pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il avait besoin d'être seul, personne ne devait le voir.

Il prit sa trousse dans son sac et en sortit un compas. Il reposa son sac et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit... Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur.. Mais c'était son seul moyen de détente. Il approcha la mine tranchante sur compas de son bras et commença à se griffer avec. Il avait mal mais il s'en foutait pas mal, il en avait besoin.

Après quelques minutes à se taillader les bras, qui étaient maintenant rouges, il rangea son compas et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide.

* * *

30 minutes plus tard, tout le monde étaient rentrés, Carole et Burt préparaient le dîner, tandis que Finn regardait la télévision dans le salon. Kurt entra dans la cuisine.

-Oh ! Bonsoin mon chéri, comment ça va ? S'exclama Carole.

-Ca va bien, mentit Kurt.

Il alla s'asseoir à la table, regardant son père et Carole discutaient, il se toucha le bras gauche par inadvertance et grimaça, il se haissait d'avoir fait ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui, c'était comme une drogue. Personne était au courant de tout ça, sauf Santana et Brittany, mais elles pensaient qu'il avait arrêter toutes ces conneries, Kurt préférait ne rien leur dire, car si elles le savaient, elles le tuerait.

-FINN ! Viens manger.

La voix de Burt le sortit de ses pensées noire et le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour certain et dans la culpabilité pour d'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se leva et partit dans la salle de bain, il prit une douche froide pour bien se réveillé.

Après s'être doucher, il chercha des vêtements convenables, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était malheureux qu'il devait s'habillait en personne normal.

Après avoir fini tout ça, il descendit, sortit dans la maison, qui était vide, et monta dans sa voiture, il démarra en direction du lieu qu'il haissait le plus : Le lycée.

Kurt entra lentement dans le bâtiment et se dirigea à son casier où une brune et une blonde l'y attendait.

-Salut les filles, dit Kurt en souriant.

-Salut Kurtie ! Ca vaaaaa ? Dit la jolie Brittany avec plein de joie.

Oh mon dieu Porcelaine, tu as une sale gueule, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Ajouta Santana avec sa gentillesse légendaire.

Kurt détourna les yeux des livres dans son casier et regarda la brune.

-Rien, rien du tout.

La latina n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que Kurt était déjà loin.

* * *

La journée s'acheva, et Kurt rentra chez lui aussi vite qu'il put.

Comme d'habitude, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se posa sur son lit, il réfléchit pendant un moment.

Non. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, ça devait cesser, et tout de suite. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son silm et envoya un SMS à ses deux meilleures amies.

_**Besoin d'aide... -K**_

A peine dix minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit, Kurt descendit d'un pas lent vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Le chatain leur fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre. Une fois dedans, Santana hurla :

- BORDEL DE MERDE KURT ! MAIS POURQUOI ?!

Kurt avait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, il n'osait pas dire quoique ce soit.

-Kurt... Tu es une licorne, tu es par conséquent merveilleux, magique, extraordinaire. Dit la blonde en souriant.

-Je sais mais... C'est plus fort que moi, j'en peux plus de ma vie.

La latina s'approcha s'un pas rapide et furieux jusqu'au chatain et lui mit une baffe.

Kurt la regarda, sous le choc, il n'en voulait pas à son amie, cette baffe il l'avait entiérement mérité.

Santana sortit de la chambre et emmena Brittany avec elle, quelques secondes après, la porte d'entrée se referma.

Le lendemain, Kurt arriva deant le lycée la boule au ventre, il entra dans l'établissement et se dirigea vers la salle du Glee Club, tout le monde étaient là, ses amis, les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

-Bon, les jeunes, Santana et Brittany voulait chanter quelque chose.

Les deux cheerleaders se positionnèrent au centre de la salle et Brittany commença à chanter.

_**Mmm...**_

_**We feel, we hear, your pain, your fear**_

_**But we're here, to say, who you are, is okay**_

Santana prit l'autre couplet en fixant Kurt, qui était assis au premier rang.

_**And you don't have to go through this on your own**_

_**You're not alone**_

Les deux filles chantèrent ensemble.

_**You have more friends than you know**_

_**Some who surround you**_

_**Some you are destined to meet**_

_**You'll have more love in your life**_

_**Don't let go, give it time**_

_**Take it slow**_

_**Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow**_

Santana chantait et Brittany faisait les choeurs.

_**It's gonna be okay (It's gonna be okay)**_

_**You have more friends than you know**_

_**Be brave, be strong,**_

_**You are loved, you belong**_

_**Some day soon (Some day soon), you will see (You will see)**_

_**You're exactly**_

_**Who you're supposed to be**_

_**And you don't have to go through this on your own **_

_**You're not alone**_

La brune et la blonde s'approchèrent du châtain et lui prit les mains, Kurt chanta avec elles.

_**You have more friends than you know**_

_**Some who surround you**_

_**Some you are destined to meet**_

_**You'll have more love in your life**_

_**Don't let go, give it time (Give it time)**_

_**Take it slow ( Take it slow)**_

_**Those who love you the most, (may need more time to grow)**_

_**It's gonna be okay (Gonna be okay)**_

_**You have more friends than you know**_

_**Be who you are**_

_**Learn to forgive**_

_**It's not about who you love, but how you live (But how you live!)**_

_**(You have more friends than you know) (That you know!)**_

_**Some who surround you (Yeah!)**_

_**Some you are destined to meet**_

_**You'll have more ove in your life**_

_**Don't let go, give it time**_

_**Take it slow **_

_**Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow**_

_**It's gonna be okay **_

_**You have more friends than you know**_

Ils se prirent la main.

_**It's gonna be okay...**_

Les trois amis pleuraient à chaude larmes, Kurt prit ses meilleures amies dans ses bras pour un long câlin.

-Je vous adore les filles, à un point inimaginable,dit Kurt en sanglotant.

Moi aussi je t'adore mon Kurtie, tu es la plus belle licorne de McKinley. Dit Brittany.

Je t'adore aussi, mais si tu recommences, je te fais bouffer tes crèmes pour ton visage, okay ? s'exclama Santana.

Les trois lycéens rigolèrent, toujours dans les bras des un et des autres.

* * *

Voilàààààààààààà. Je sais c'est déprimant mais je devais l'écrire...

Reviews ?

**Bisous, à bientôt.**

Kéz.


End file.
